Washing and drying a garment such as a shirt, pants, or the like can damage the structural integrity of the garment over time. Garments can shrink in the dryer such that they no longer fit an individual. Further, individuals who grow or gain weight may be unable to wear clothes that once fit them, leaving a closet full of unworn garments. It can be exceedingly expensive to replace clothing that has shrunk or otherwise no longer fits. It is therefore desirable to provide a garment stretcher that can be removably secured to a garment in order to stretch or lengthen the garment n a uniform manner.
Devices have been disclosed in the known art relating to garment stretching devices. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to wrinkle removal devices and garment stretching devices, such as U.S. Pat. No. 8,393,015, U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2007/0295769, U.S. Pat. No. 2,922,209, U.S. Pat. No. 3,131,449, and U.S. Pat. No. D175,169.
The devices in the known art have several drawbacks. Most of these devices are used to remove wrinkles and do not provide enough downward force to lengthen a garment. Further, the devices in the known art do not spread the force exerted by the weight across the width of the garment, which is important in order to ensure even stretching and lengthening of the garment.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing garment stretching devices. In this regard the present invention substantially fulfills these needs.